1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to display devices.
More particularly, example embodiments relate to display devices including driving circuits.
2. Related Art
A display device may include a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix structure. The plurality of pixels may be connected to a data driver through data lines to receive data signals, and may be connected to a scan driver through scan lines to receive scan signals. The plurality of pixels may display images based on the data signals and the scan signals.
In general, the scan driver may be disposed in a non-display region surrounding a display region that is defined by the plurality of pixels. Because of the scan driver disposed in the non-display region, a size of the non-display region may increase, and thus a dead space of the display device may increase.
Recently, a size of the display device has increased, and a resolution of the display device has increased. As a result, lengths of the scan lines for connecting the scan driver to the plurality of pixels may increase, so that charging and discharging time for the scan lines may increase.